Typical Saturday
by sasuhina-fan7
Summary: Takes place before Brother My Brother. Aaron goes through what he thinks is a normal Saturday.


**A/N: Hey everyone, just like to thank you all for your support on the prequels. For this one, I decided to go for a more relaxed one. Just showing a typical day in the Hotchner household. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: No, I unfortunately don't own Criminal Minds**

Aaron ran his hand over his face when he sat up before he let it drop in front of him. He could smell pancakes - chocolate chip if he knew Sean's Saturday habits - cooking, and the sound of the shower going on. If he woke up after Spencer was in the shower, then he knew he had slept in; not by much it was still sleeping him for someone in a parental position.

Needing coffee, Aaron got himself out of bed and left his bedroom, the pancakes' scent stronger in the hallway and growing stronger when he neared the kitchen. Sean didn't even notice him as he flipped the pancakes, but Aaron saw that he already had the coffee pot going and Aaron's usual mug next to it.

"Thank you, Sean," Aaron told the fourteen year old as he poured the coffee into his mug and decided to drink it black this morning.

"You're welcome," Sean said without looking away from the skillet, "By the way, you didn't sleep in. Mini Motor just decided to get up a little earlier than usual."

Aaron nodded and just went to the dining table, which was located in a small space between the kitchen and living room, and plopped down. His yawn was stopped when he put the mug to his lips and took a large gulp of the black liquid - he knew he was seriously tired if he needed his coffee black. When he put the mug down on the table, he ran free hand through his hair and started going through what needed to get down today. Groceries. He definitely needed to get some groceries. There was also laundry although he could ask Spencer to take care of that. He also had another paper to work on - he swore the school was just trying to purposely bury him- and he had promised Hailey to take her out to the movies tonight.

He inwardly groaned and just took another swig of his coffee. Saturdays were meant to be a time of relaxing and unwinding. Instead it became one of Aaron's busiest days.

"You okay, man?" Sean asked while setting the stack of pancakes at the center of the table, the clink causing Aaron to snap out of it.

"Yeah," Aaron ran his hand over his face and realized he needed to shave, "I need you to watch Spencer while I go out shopping later and then later tonight when Hailey and I go out to the movies."

Sean nodded and gave Aaron the thumbs up before heading to the fridge. Aaron smiled lightly. He was proud of Sean for taking everything in stride. Sean never complained when Aaron asked him to look after Spencer on weekends - hell, he would volunteer to watch Spencer when he thought Aaron needed to go out and have some fun with his girlfriend - or when he needed Sean to keep it down when he needed a few hours of quiet to study. Sure, Sean had a bit of an attitude problem when they first moved here two years ago, but he grew out of it, and it was perhaps Sean exploring that new found freedom of saying something without the fear of being smacked. He even took on his role of keeping a closer eye on Spencer when he was moved up a few grades seriously although Aaron believed Sean was close to resorting to violence if the situation he believed called for it.

"Good morning," Spencer said when he came into the room, dressed in a dark blue, short-sleeve button-up with khakis, and went to refrigerator. Perhaps to get a glass of orange juice.

"Morning, Mini Motor, what was with the early start?"

Aaron finished up his coffee and peered into the kitchen to gaze Spencer's reaction. Spencer, orange juice carton in hand, shrugged and placed the carton on the counter before asking Sean to help him get a glass. Sean, who was now working on bacon, nodded and was quick in opening one of the cabinets and grabbing a small glass.

"Did you sleep okay, Spencer?" Aaron asked when Spencer sat across from him. He instantly saw Spencer biting his lower lip, "Is that why you were up early?"

Spencer just nodded and looked away guiltily. Aaron sighed, but didn't say anything. Spencer was still experiencing nightmares, and although Aaron had opened his room to him when he had them, Spencer would avoid doing such occasionally. He told Aaron that he didn't want to bother Aaron when he knew Aaron had a rough night - like last night - and needed sleep. That didn't explain why he didn't go to Sean's room - Sean offered after the two connected the dots on the situation.

Aaron stood up to get another refill of coffee and exchanged a look with Sean that said he was going to talk to him. When he got his refill, Aaron asked if Sean needed the table set. Sean nodded, saying the bacon was done and the eggs were almost ready.

After setting the table, Aaron and Sean took their seats and everyone began digging in. Usually there was playful banter in the early mornings accompanied with explanation of the day's plans. While Sean did tell Spencer that he was watching him later on and Aaron also added how he was going to need some quiet this afternoon while he worked on his paper, the meal was relatively quiet. They all knew why.

When the meal was done, Spencer was quick to offer to clean up; and Sean and Aaron just let him. They both knew it was Spencer's way of trying make it up to them for not being open with them, and he was only going to feel more guilty if Sean or Aaron tried to stop him. So instead, Aaron just asked if Sean could handle laundry today, which he accepted without argument despite it being his least favorite chore.

"Since you have a ton to get done before tonight, do you want the shower first?" Sean asked afterwards.

"Yes, actually, thanks," Aaron said and then took one last look at Spencer who was loading the dishes into the dishwasher. He knew Sean was going to talk to him the moment Aaron was out of earshot. If it was something Aaron needed to know, Sean would tell him personally. If it was just something personal between the two of them, then Aaron wouldn't step in, "I'll be quick"

Instead of it being quick, it turned out to be a little longer than usual. Apparently Aaron never realized how sore his shoulders were until the hot stream touched them and instantly began messaging them. He stayed in longer than usual and he only left because he remembered that he needed to save some hot water for Sean.

When Aaron went to his room with his towel wrapped around him, he called out to Sean to say the shower was open, and then closed himself in his room. He came out soon afterwards dressed a gray T-shirt and jeans, varsity jacket swung over his shoulder. Sean came out of his room soon afterwards with his showering supplies and then pointed to Spencer's room.

"We talked. He saw I wasn't exactly in the best of moods yesterday and didn't want to bother me either," Sean explained. Aaron raised an eyebrow as a way for Sean to explain further, "Nothing serious. A classmate rubbed me the wrong way, and I let it get to me. No, you don't need to get involved."

"Can I be sure of that?" Aaron didn't want a phone call from school saying Sean had gotten into a fight.

"Yes, Aaron," Sean rolled his eyes as he waved his hand, "I haven't gotten into a fight yet. Have some trust in me, dude."

"I do, but you have told me you wouldn't regret fighting with someone."

"Only if Mini Motor's involved," Sean smirked and just went to the bathroom before Aaron could reply.

Aaron shook his head and just went on to get his phone, shoes, wallet, and keys. He yelled out that he would back soon, and then left. Soon meant about an hour, and Aaron came through with the door with a couple of bags, and a scowl across his face.

Sean looked away from the TV and raised an eyebrow, "Was it the store clerk or someone who was standing in the line in front of you?"

Aaron dropped one of the bags, the ones he was sure didn't have the eggs or bread, and pinched his nose, "Both."

"I would ask what happened, but I think I already know the whole story, and I don't even need Mini Motor's memory. Instead I'm going to just go get the rest of the groceries out of the car."

Aaron rolled his eyes but mumbled his thanks, "Where's Spencer?"

"Still in his room. When I checked on him earlier, he was in a reading binge. Can't tell you how long until he comes up for air."

Aaron chuckled and decided to just leave Spencer alone for a while. When Spencer decided that he wanted to read, the boy would read, and he would not pop out until Sean or Aaron got him out to eat.

After putting away the groceries, Aaron reminded Sean to keep it down for a while before heading to his room. As expected, both Sean and Spencer stayed quiet for a few hours - Aaron could hear the faint sound of the TV in the living room, but it wasn't distracting. Sean stopped by once to drop off a lunch consisting of hamburger and fries, telling Aaron that Spencer was still holed up in his room. Aaron told him to come get him if Spencer wouldn't eat. Sean didn't come back, so Aaron knew Sean succeeded.

When he swore he could see words permanently dancing in front of his eyes, Aaron saved his work and got up to take another shower for his date. The one he took was quicker than the one he had earlier and dressed in a dark blue polo shirt and black pant. Casual with a bit of dressy to it.

He checked on Spencer after he got dressed and saw he was sitting Indian-style on his bed, fully focused on the book in his hand and a stack on the side of his book. Aaron chuckled before quickly putting the books away and telling Spencer that he was leaving and that he and Sean could have take out tonight. Aaron doubt he hard him, but didn't say anything more and left the room to find Sean watching a movie in the living room.

"How many times did you move from this couch today?" Aaron teased as he grabbed his wallet that was left on the table earlier after putting away the groceries and pulled out a twenty.

"To help you put away groceries, to do laundry, to make lunch, and to get Mini Motor out of his room. Four times, but I think that's not a problem since I didn't really have anything outside of babysitting today."

Aaron rolled his eyes and handed Sean the twenty, "Order Chinese or pizza, you decide. He never is in the first place, but Spencer won't be a problem since I think he's just going to break his record and read the entire day."

Sean waved his hand as he pocketed the money, "He better not, he promised we would watch a movie together tonight."

"Good luck getting him out of his room then," Aaron made sure he had his keys and phone, "I probably won't be out that late."

"No, please, take your time," Sean threw him a smirk , "It's Saturday night and you're taking you're girlfriend out. It's the perfect set up Aaron."

Aaron rolled his eyes again and ruffled Sean's hair, "Get your head out of the gutter, Sean. I'll see you later."

When Aaron picked up Hailey she had dressed in a nice yellow blouse and jeans, her blonde hair tied in a bun. Aaron gave her a quick kiss when she settled herself in the car and the two just talked on the drive to the theater. As usual, Hailey asked early on how Sean and Spencer were doing, and Aaron would say they were doing fine, mentioning how Sean wanted them to stay out more than usual, causing both of them to laugh.

"Do you ever wonder what would happen when Sean gets a girlfriend?" she joked.

"The I will gladly repay him for the times that he decided to embarrass me in front of you," Aaron said, and the two laughed again.

They chose to watch a simple comedy and then head out for dinner afterwards at a diner nearby. Hailey asked if Aaron was holding up okay - hinting at possible nightmares. Since she didn't fully know - although Hailey was suspicious - about his home situation until Aaron decided to introduce her to his younger brothers, Hailey knew Aaron probably did have anyone he could go to when everything became a bit much. Sure, he became the person Sean and Spencer needed when they had nightmares, but Aaron never had anyone to talk for himself. He had considered possible therapy, but Hailey had offered to be the one he could talk to - communication was an important part of a relationship and she was free was her logic. So Hailey would always make a point to ask Aaron if he had experienced any nightmares and if he would like to talk about it.

Aaron, if he was honest with himself, rarely had nightmares, which was weird considering his background. Well, he should rephrase that; he had nightmares, but it was never about the monsters coming after him. Back when he lived with his father, Aaron never had a nightmare after his beatings. Usually, he had them whenever he saw Sean or Spencer's bruises. He believed it was his mind's way of punishing him for failing them, and he didn't complain. Spencer had nightmares nearly every night back when they lived with the asshole, and he knew Sean had more than what he admitted. If Aaron only had his out of guilt, so be it.

Now, with them being out of danger, Aaron could say the nightmares he had every once in a while were more flashbacks like the one he had about Sean's arm being broken or Spencer being attacked when Aaron and Sean were both held back at school. When he told Hailey this, she nodded in understanding and just helped Aaron sort through the lingering feelings of guilt he would have.

"Not this time," Aaron answered, "By the way, I know I'm not the only one who was tied down with a term paper. How's yours coming by?"

When dinner was finished, Aaron and Hailey took a drive before he dropped her off at home. The two shared a longer kiss before Hailey got out of the car.

"Tell the boys I said hi," she said before closing the door. Aaron laughed before driving home.

When Aaron came home, he saw Sean asleep on the couch and Spencer asleep on the floor, take out containers surrounding him. Aaron wasn't surprised by the mess and was just careful to be quiet while he cleaned everything up. After turning off the TV, he shook Sean awake and was careful to pick Spencer up and rest his head against his shoulder.

"You had a good time, tonight?" Sean asked as he dragged his feet behind Aaron.

"Yeah, Hailey says hi," Aaron whispered. Sean mumbled something Aaron didn't catch before he mumbled good night and went into his room.

In Spencer's room, Aaron wasn't surprised to see another small stack of books at the side of the bed. He laid Spencer down and tucked him in, grateful for the peaceful looking expression on his face before turning on the side lamp. After putting away the books again, Aaron went to his room to get ready for bed.

**A/N: Okay, really want to hear what you guys think. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
